Hydrobrushes are known which incorporate a small Pelton turbine the impeller of which is rotated by a jet of water delivered at the pressure of the water main. Said impeller entrains into rotation a brush which is constantly wetted by the water that has produced the rotation of said impeller. In certain cases, the brush is keyed directly on the shaft of the impeller, while in other cases the rotation of the impeller is transmitted to the shaft of the brush through the intermediary of a speed-reducing gear. In this case, the torque on the shaft of the brush is increased, whereby the latter can be used for the strong cleaning of surfaces of any nature or for hydro-massage. The hydrobrushes of this latter type, made according to the known art, are considerably bulky, comprise a considerable number of components and are not quite reliable.